Episode 206 (Manga)
Synopsis Schierke explains to Guts how the Holy See have unwittingly built many churches which are located above what used to be the homes of Astral beings, such as the church in Enoch Village. She views the Holy See as an organization of control, not philanthropy, and notes the irony in that they displace or destroy the beings that can help them in times of hardship. As an example, Schierke tells Guts that Flora once lived near a village like Enoch and had regular interaction with its inhabitants; acting as the medium between the physical and Astral planes, Flora was able to promote peace between the two worlds, but the town's overtaking by the Holy See's influence drove Flora away. Since then, Flora's been hiding in her forest mansion, away from the mortal world. By extension, Schierke cannot bring herself to forgive humans. Guts simply tells her that if she doesn't like humans, she shouldn't help the people of Enoch Village, and adds that she should be with Flora in the old woman's final moments. Schierke is greatly offended at Guts' suggestion that she leave the humans to suffer. In the group's room, Serpico watches as Farnese struggles to tie the lock of hair around Casca's finger. He considers prematurely ending his and Farnese's journey of following the Black Swordsman, but notes how happy Farnese seems to be and ultimately decides against it. He steps outside to examine his new sword, which is inhabited by sylphs. He notes the irony that he is aided by the beings he understands the least in the world. Guts and Schierke sense an odd presence and notice that the birds in the nearby forest have all taken to the air: the trolls are moving towards Enoch Village. Using the thought transference power enabled by the locks of hair, Schierke mentally conveys the situation to Serpico, Isidro, Farnese and even an understanding Casca, and tells them to make their way to the village's church. Atop the wall that surrounds Enoch Village, a villager notices the large horde of trolls exiting the forest and running towards the village proper. He blows a horn, alerting the entire village to the danger. The villagers gather their loved ones and rush to the church, as Schierke predicted they would. As they run to the church with the villagers, Isidro and Serpico hear a woman's scream. They turn to see that a woman with a small child has been caught by the trolls. Serpico draws his sylph sword and swings it at the distant trolls, but only manages to elicit a small gust of wind that alerts the trolls to his presence. Isidro reminds Serpico of Schierke's advice: believe in the Elementals to boost their power. As the trolls rush towards him, Serpico takes a moment to reaffirm his belief in the sylphs, and swings once more at the trolls, who are now close enough to touch Serpico. The resulting gale is strong enough to knock the trolls off their feet. Characters in Order of Appearance